Marry Me?
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: Darien spends weeks and months preparing to propose to Serena, but why didn't she hear it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, people would dote on me hand and foot... (and eye, nose, etc)

Marry Me?

It was a very dark night for 8 o'clock, Darien noted. Well, better hurry and fix his tie so he won't be late for the party!

Suddenly Serena sauntered in, feeling giddy. "Oh Darien," she squealed, "I can't believe we're going to see them all again! Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu!"

Darien spun her around then caught her lips in a kiss. "Careful love," he warned, "remember what happened last time you got happy when you were wearing high heels?"

Serena just laughed as the couple made their way to the car. Serena was Darien's girlfriend, and she lived in his apartment. He was planning on proposing to her, tonight actually, so she could legally live with him in the apartment.

At the Party

At the party, there were a lot of people. Want me to name them all? If not, skip to the next paragraph. There was Serena, Darien, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Molly, Melvin, Serena's parents, Sammy, Mika, Greg, Ken, Artemis, Luna, Miss Haruna (Serena's godmother), Raye's Grandpa and Amy's mom.

At the party, everyone was having fun. There was karaoke, food, dancing, reunions of old friends, etc. Darien straightened his tie nervously and looked at a piece of paper. On the paper, he had written a long, drawn out proposal, that he would say to Serena on the microphone. Beautiful, but extremely looong (for a proposal).

He finally stepped onto the stage, where Serena and Mina were dancing merrily to Pink's "Stupid Girl" song. Darien cleared his throat and nodded at Mina, who quickly got off the stage. Everyone except Serena knew what he was going to do.

Serena blinked at him, and he picked up the mike. "Serena," he began. "I've known you for so long. 5 years, to be exact. Ever since I met you, I knew you were meant for me. You are the icing on the cake. The sun in the sunset. The shine of the rainbow. You are the peace of the clouds, the tranquility of the grassy plains. Whenever I see you, you light up my dull world. But now that you're here, my life is never dull! (blah blah I stink at this). What I'm trying to say is, Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"

Serena stared at him, eyes shining. "Oh..." she said. Then all of a sudden she became pale and passed out right in front of his eyes!

((((Serena's point of view))))

When I woke up, my head was pounding. "Ooh..." I moaned. I opened my eyes fully and realized Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye were looking right at my face.

"AAh! Guys, what happened? Why am I lying on this couch?"

"Serena, don't you remember anything about what happened after you sang that song?" Asked Amy.

"Well..." I groaned. "I remember Mina got off the stage, then... nothing. Why?"

"Why?" Mina burst out. "Why? Because Darien proposed to you, that's why! A proposal that took him weeks to remember, months to salvage the guts to ask you! And when he finally does...DOH!"

"It's not her fault, though." Said Amy. "She's got a little fever. Come on, why don't we let Darien in and let him talk to Serena alone."

Suddenly I realized that I was alone, except for one person.

"Darien." I spoke softly.

"Yes".

"You proposed to me."

"Yes."

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself at him, crying hot tears.

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry! It was hard for you to do that and now, because of a simple fever, I can't even remember!"

"It's okay," he said, voice breaking. "But I had pictured it perfectly in my mind. In fact, I thought about it so much, I had a dream about it."

"Tell me" I whispered.

Darien's POV

"Well, at the party, I had gotten down on one knee and proposed to you. Tears of joy had streamed down your face, and putting your hands on my face, you lifted me until I stood.

Then I leaned over you, and put the ring on your finger. You spun around to show everybody, and then...

(A tear slides down Darien's face)

You said yes. Yes! I was so happy, I was raining kisses on your beautiful face. Then at that point, I always wake up."

"Oh Darien," Serena sighed. "Yes!"

"Huh? Yes? Oh—Serena? Seriously? Yes?"

"Yes!" Serena squealed. "YEEESSSS!"

"YEEESSS!" I cried, spinning her around. I ran into the big room, where everyone was waiting. I lifted her up and screamed, "She said yes!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&6 months later&&&&&&&&&

Tears streamed down Serena's face, for she had waited for this moment for her whole life.

"You may now, kiss the bride" Said the minister.

After the wedding, Serena was at the reception, when she turned around just in time to hear:

"Amy, I think this is the perfect time to ask...marry me?"

THE END


End file.
